Yatagarasu
"Yatagarasu" to ekstremalna plansza. Weryfikacja poziomu została rozpoczęta przez Riota, który od pewnego czasu zmagał się z bólem palca. Następnie poziom przejął Surv, który wprowadził kilka drobnych nerfów, lecz z czasem poddał się i ostatecznie TrusTa zajmuje się weryfikacją sławnego wśród graczy dzieła, jakim jest Yatagarasu. Jest to skrajnie wyczerpujący Demon wypełniony trudnymi odcinkami w całości. Ma być również jednym z najtrudniejszych możliwych poziomów w historii Geometry Dash. Podobnie jak wiele Ekstremalnych Demonów, jego kolorystyka jest czerwona. Dnia 9 września 2016 r., TrusTa osiągnął rekord na 57%, umierając pod koniec części Michiguna. 13 października pobił swój poprzedni rekord, rozbijając się w 63%. Obecnie rekordem TrusTy jest 64%, co możemy zaobserwować na filmie pod tytułem "Michingu". Zdołał również przemierzyć 36-100% w jednym podejściu. 5 stycznia 2017 r. TrusTa pobił kolejny swój wynik, zdobywając 73% i ginąc w fragmencie Evasiuma. Następnego dnia zginął w fragmencie FunnyGame i zdobył 87%. Tego samego dnia zdołał również osiągnąć 95%, ginąc w fragmencie Riota. 13 stycznia 2017 r. TrusTa ostatecznie przeszedł Yatagarasu. Zajęło mu to ponad 50,000 prób. Opis Viprin Sekwencja statku z wysokimi ścianami wypełnionymi kolcami. Sekcja jest dość ciemna, przez co trudno zobaczyć układ sekcji, a w tle można zobaczyć Yatagarasu. Dalej mamy krótką kostkę z przeszkodami. ancientanubis Zakończenie trudnej sekwencji kostki, a następnie krótkie UFO z kilkoma zmianami grawitacji. Następny w kolejce jest inny sześcian, który trwa krótko. Dalej jest statek, który przechodzi przez czaszkę, następnie mini kulka, w której potrzebujemy bardzo precyzyjnego wyczucia czasu. Jeyzor Długa, trudna fala z migającym tłem i bardzo ciasnymi otworami. Ciasne tunele wymagają bardzo dużo precyzji. W kilku miejscach zmienia się grawitacja oraz prędkość. WOOGI1411 Rozpoczyna się bardzo precyzyjna sekwencja UFO, później mamy umiarkowanie trudny statek. Dalej jest ciężka fala. Część Woogi zawiera kilka niewidocznych portali grawitacyjnych. Findexi Segment ten zaczyna się od prostego odcinka kuli grawitacyjnej. Dalej jest statek z kilkoma zmianami wielkości i grawitacji. Później znajduje się nieco trudniejsza sekwencja kuli. Ta część zawiera kilka obiektów z białymi świecącymi blokami. Prawdopodobne jest jednym z dwóch najprostszych elementów poziomu, wraz z Rek3dge. Rek3dge Tę część zamyka segmentu kuli Findexi'ego. Przed przejściem do krótkiej sekwencji statku. Następuje zaś sekwencja kostki i kuli. Dalej znajduje się krótki odcinek auto, który pokazuje nazwę poziomu, wraz ze swoim logo, samym Yatagarasu, z nazwą poziomu "YATAGARASU". Muzyka nagle spada i przyspiesza po teleportacji do następnego segmentu. weoweoteo Muzyka przybiera szybszego tempa. Rozpoczyna się statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania, a następnie gracz przemienia się w falę z bardzo ciasnymi pomieszczeniami, zaś przemienia się w kulę i musi przechodzić między kolcami, odbijając się o pierścienie. _anthrax Fala w podwójnej prędkości, która wymaga szybkiego uderzania, następnie pojawia się segment z małym statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. AbstractDark Fragment rozpoczyna się kostką z pierścieniami, na które trzeba wskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie. Wymaga on dużej precyzji. Następnie przemienia się w wolniejsze UFO i robota. GironDavid Segment rozpoczyna się szybkim statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Dalsza część jest ciężką mini-kostką, która wymaga dobrego wyczucia czasu. Pod koniec gracz zamienia się w kulę. COSINE Rozpoczyna się segmentem, w którym należy lecieć i uważać na portale, które mogą zdekoncentrować gracza. Dalsza część jest bardzo precyzyjną kulą. xcy7 Jeden z najprostszych segmentów w poziomie. Składa się z dość prostej, aczkolwiek precyzyjnej kostki. Vermillion Ciemny segment z ograniczoną widocznością, który składa się z szybkiego statku, którym należy manewrować przez portale. Później gracz musi bardzo ostrożnie poruszać się kulą, która składa się z ciasnych korytarzy. Zelda Fragment rozpoczyna się powolnym robotem, który przemienia się później w falę, która wymaga szybkiego spamowania. Dalej następuje przejście do segmentu Michiguna. Michigun Jeden z najcięższych segmentów w poziomie. Rozpoczyna się szybkim robotem, który wymaga drobnych i precyzyjnych skoków, prowadząc do kostki, którą należy przeskakiwać poczwórne kolce. Po tym, gracz przemienia się w bardzo szybką falę, którą należy przelatywać przez ciasne pomieszczenia, a następnie musi wlecieć statkiem przez ciasny tunel, który wymaga prostego latania. Na końcu gracz musi przeskoczyć ostatnią przeszkodę i skoczyć ze skrawka podłoża. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, zostanie zaatakowany przez Yatagarasu. Luneth Fragment składa się z precyzyjnego i trudnego UFO, a następnie z równie trudnej kuli. Hinds Jeden z najtrudniejszych segmentów w poziomie. Rozpoczyna się bardzo precyzyjnym i szalenie trudnym segmentem kuli, która wymaga używania sztuczki swingcoptera. Pomiędzy nim, a drugim segmentem ze swingcopterem, znajduje się krótki fragment statku, który wymaga prostego latania. Po tym, następują bardzo trudne fragmenty kuli, UFO i ostatecznie kostki. Evasium Dość powolny fragment, w którym rozpoznanie przeszkody może być trudne. Początek przypomina bardzo fragment Viprina, zaś druga część jest bardzo precyzyjnym UFO. Loogiah Kolejny bardzo trudny segment. Rozpoczyna się małym statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Podczas lotu pojawia się również duplikat. Dalej pojawia się dość wolna fala, która wymaga odpowiedniej precyzji, a następnie równie ciężka kula. Krótki statek jest przejściem do fragmentu csx42gaming. csx42gaming Niegdyś najtrudniejszy segment w poziomie, który był uznawany za prawie niemożliwy. Rozpoczyna się statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania, następnie zamienia się w falę, która jest bardzo ciężka i wymaga ogromnej precyzji. Dalej pojawia się kula z bardzo ciasnymi i ciężkimi tunelami oraz krótki segment statku, który wymaga prostego latania. FunnyGame W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych fragmentów, ten jest bardzo dynamiczny. Poziom rozpoczyna się małym statkiem, który wymaga odbijania się o pierścienie oraz omijania ruchomych i wirujących przeszkód. Dalej następuje kula podobna do tej w Lonely Travel, jednakże o wiele cięższa. Segment kończy się UFO z wieloma ruchomymi przeszkodami. Riot Ten fragment jest głównie kostką. Wymaga on dużej precyzji i szybkiego odbijania się o pierścienie, które pozwalają uniknąć przeszkód. Na końcu gracz zamienia się w statek i zostaje złapany w pazury Yatagarasu, który zanosi go do mety. W tle znajduje się cytat "It is not enough for me to succeed, others must fail.". Na końcu gracz dociera do mety i w tle pojawia się Yatagarasu. Po tym poziom kończy się. Ciekawostki * Pierwotna ukończona wersja Yatagarasu (przed oddaniem poziomu) była pod względem trudności porównywalna do Bloodlust lub nawet trudniejsza. Riot znacznie utrudnił wiele fragmentów, lecz Surv po przejęciu postanowił usunąć niektóre buffy, ponieważ poziom przez nie prawie dosięgał granicy niemożliwości. Pomimo tych nerfów plansza była tylko nieznacznie łatwiejsza od Bloodlust. * U Havoka na YT pojawił się film "My part in Yatagarasu", lecz Havok nie brał udziału w tej Kolaborcji, a w filmie był czarny ekran i głośne kichnięcie. Niektórzy gracze używają tych tytułów jako tzw. clickbaity. * Kiedyś Cyclic miał swoją część w tym etapie, jednak została ona zastąpiona częścią Manix648, gdyż przyznał on się później do hackowania swoich poziomów. ** Część Manixa także została wyrzucona oraz zastąpiona częścią AbstractDark. Prawdopodobnie został on wyrzucony, gdyż jego fragment został skopiowany z innego jego poziomu. AbstractDark dostał się do kolaboracji, ponieważ wygrał w jednym z konkursów Viprina, którego nagrodą było dodanie fragmentu do poziomu. * Surva denerwował fragment Jeyzora, więc postanowił go raz wymazać i przejść do następnego fragmentu. Zapomniał jednak, że podczas testowania gra się zapisuje, więc zdenerwował się i musiał znaleźć nową kopię. * Najtrudniejszym fragmentem był csx42, który niegdyś był prawie niemożliwy do przejścia. TrusTa musiał znerfić jego fragment. Obecnie najcięższymi fragmentami są segmenty Michiguna/Hinds. * Niektórzy gracze jak Anubis lub Cosine całkowicie zmienili swoje fragmenty w aktualnej wersji. * Gracze debatują czy Yatagarasu jest trudniejsze od Bloodlust, lecz po tym, jak TrusTa wprowadził drobne ułatwienia, Yatagarasu jest oficjalnie nieco łatwiejsze od Bloodlust. * Podczas weryfikacji Riot zdobył tylko 13%, jednakże poziom wtedy był prawie niemożliwy, gdyż utrudnił on niektóre fragmenty. Surv zdołał osiągnąć 34% przed poddaniem się. TrusTa wprowadził drobne ułatwienia i obecnie jego rekordem jest 100%. * Fragment AbstractDark znalazł się, gdyż wygrał on konkurs ogłoszony przez Viprina. Polegał on na stworzeniu własnego fragmentu do Yatagarasu. * Niektórzy uważają, że Yatagarasu jest nieoficjalnym sequelem Bloodbath. * Data weryfikacji to piątek trzynastego, czyli pechowy dzień. Ale nie dla TrusTy. * Poziom przekracza limit bloków, posiadając około 90k obiektów. * Findexi planował przerobić swój fragment, lecz Viprin odmówił, twierdząc, że jest to już "finalny produkt". * Jednym z głównych powodów odejścia Surva było to, iż fani zbyt mocno naciskali na niego, aby przechodził poziom, kiedy on nie miał na to ochoty. * Nazwa nawiązuje do nazwy muzyki i "Yatagarasu", legendarnego ptaka japońskiej Bogini z trzema nogami (sam symbol występuje w filmie). Źródło.https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yatagarasu Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Nadchodzące Poziomy Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Poziomy